Half a World Away
by Aislinn LeClair
Summary: Chaos is brewing on Earthland, and Makarov sends Team Natsu to find the source. Romance blooms between friends as they fight for their lives and hope to save their home dimension.
1. Mysterious Disappearances

I'm expecting this to be a ten chapter story, but maybe it'll grow… This chapter is a bit short, but they'll grow bigger as the story progresses. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Mysterious Disturbances  
****Natsu POV**

* * *

_I saw her eyes lit up_

_Like colors in the dark_

_But when our gazes met_

_I was half a world away_

* * *

Fire exploded in front of Gray, knocking him across multiple tables until he plonked against the opposite wall.

"OH YEAH!" I did a little dance on top of the table. "Take that!" I shouted in triumph. Pfff, who did Gray think he was, strutting around in only _boxers_ in front of the entire _guild_?! Ugh, he _always_ strips in front of the girls. God, how desperate and perverted could he possibly be?! Gray deserved to be pummeled into the wall. Repeatedly. And who better to teach him modesty but helpful 'ole me?

I was still shaking my ass in front of Ice Boy when Gramps walked in. Gramps getting back from a Council meeting was pretty normal these days, even though we all disapproved. Council meetings always ended with Gramps returning to the guild in an especially grim mood. This time, though, his expression was so defeated, everyone stopped what they were doing when he walked in. His expression was one of total desolation.

"Gramps?" I asked slowly.

He glanced at me and sadly shook his head back and forth. "We have a problem," he stated.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, that is, until _I_ cut in.

"Pfff, this is _Fairy Tail_. We solve our problems with our fists and we _never_ lose!" I proclaimed. What was Gramps talking about? We're the best mage guild on Earthland. No effing problem is too big for us. I mean, we took down Oracion Seis for Pete's sake!

Gramps smiled slightly, "There are strange disturbances happening outside of Magnolia, boy," he said to me then turned to the rest of the guild. "Whole forests and towns are being eliminated, just disappearing. Nobody knows where the people and places are going, just that they're vanishing into thin air. Since the Council still doesn't trust us, I asked them to give us a chance to prove ourselves. Whoever wants to take on this challenge may do so."

Elfman spoke immediately, "This sounds like a job for only a Man. I must be the one who helps."

I sputtered in indignation, "No way! This sounds like a job for Team Natsu! Lucy, Erza, Gray: Let's go fight these bastards!"

Lucy frowned, "So we don't get a choice in the matter?"

I pranced around to meet her at our usual table. "Nope, only the team leader can decide for the group-OWWW!" Lucy smacked me hard in the face. "What was THAT for?!"

"You never think about what others want, Natsu!" She whined, "I don't want to go die out there!"

"No." We all turned to Erza standing in the corner. "We should fight. Lucy, you need the experience anyway."

"The- WHAT! I need 'experience'? I've been in the guild for almost a year!" Lucy nearly shouted.

Happy cut in, "I dunno, I think Erza is right. You need more experience and exercise, Lucy. You're still _really_ heavy!"

Before I could cut in, Gramps loudly cleared his throat. "The five of you may take on this disturbance, but you must leave immediately."

"Wait!" Wendy cried, "Natsu, let me come too!" She tugged on my coat, looked up at me, and pouted.

I smiled, "Of _course_ you can come Wendy-"

"-But I'm not going to come with you," Carla said, tossing her head away from Wendy. "I have things to do and I'm not in the mood to babysit you while you're off on another 'quest'."

"But, Carla!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, Carla! Come with us!" Happy joined in.

"Hmph, no thank you." She replied as she walked away.

"There is no time to deal with the details, you must decide right now if you wish to go." Gramps insisted. He looked around as Erza, Wendy, Happy, and I swiftly agreed to go. Lucy, though hesitantly, nodded her head in defeat; while Gray shrugged in indifference. "Very well," Gramps continued. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy will be responsible for this quest. Do not let me down."

"Aye, sir!" Happy proclaimed.


	2. Surrounding Shimmers

Well, I cranked this one out pretty fast, since the first chapter was so short... I hope you all like it!

Also, the song this story was inspired by ("half a world away") is called Speak Up by POP ETC.

* * *

**Chapter One: Surrounding Shimmers**

**Natsu POV**

* * *

Of course _I_ get stuck with Gray. Once our team reached the forest outside of the disappearance sightings, Erza told us - no, _demanded_ us - to split up. Gray, Happy, and I took the path to the North, while Erza, Lucy, and Wendy started around the outskirts of the forest. I have no idea what Erza could be thinking. Every time we split up, bad things happen. _Especially_ when Gray and I are within striking distance.

The three of us silently walked through the small forest to the town on the North side of the forest. The foliage was bright green and pink and blue, colors blending throughout the trees and plants. Spring was ending, but the greenery held on to it's last bit of blossoms and fruit.

Lucy would have liked this, the flowers blooming and the animals of the forest bravely watching us. _She's so girly, I don't know how she survives being a Fairy Tail mage_, I thought. Then I reconsidered. Lucy was the heart of the guild, the one who made us smile even in tough situations. She brightened the room even when she was irritated with all of us. She kept all of our spirits up even when it seemed we would all fail. _I miss Lucy, even though we just left them._ The silence between Gray, Happy, and I was unbearable. Even if Lucy was annoyingly loud, her voice was somewhat comforting.

I shook my head. What was getting into me? Thinking about _Lucy_, of all things, at a time like this! A fight might break out at any moment, and if Gray was prepared while I was off thinking about girls, he'd never let me forget it.

Happy interrupted my thoughts, "Aye! Look at that stream there! Natsu, can we go fishing?"

I glanced at the glistening brook winding through the forest and sighed. "Happy, we have a _quest_ to finish. Can't you wait until we get home?"

His little stomach grumbled. "But I'm so hungry!"

"Wait, I think I see buildings up there. We should check it out, to see if any civilians know about the disappearances. Do you guys know any towns near this forest?" Gray said.

How could I have missed that! Gray found a clue for our quest, while I was off conversing with Happy. Ugh, I hate it when Gray is right. "Onibus Town must be coming up soon. Maybe that could be it?" I muttered.

We continued walking, watching as the town came into view. All seemed normal, no strange indication of anything vanishing. We stopped at the edge of the forest, staring at the mundane town. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Well, I guess we can just go and ask the townspeople what's going on! Come, on, Happy!" I replied.

I bounded forward, distantly recognizing a strange shimmer surrounding the border of the town.

"Wait!" Gray cried.

BAM! I suddenly slammed right into an invisible wall. The force knocked me through the air all the way back to the stream in the middle of the forest. I crashed into the ground, cutting and bruising my entire body.

I groaned and examined the damage. Not bad. I've had much worse.

I jumped up and started running back to Gray and Happy. The forest didn't look so beautiful now, after receiving a giant bruise which almost blinded my eyes. I was getting a little dizzy by the time I reached them. I could now see the obvious shimmer enclosing the entire city. Ugh, why couldn't Gray tell me sooner if he saw something!

"Did you figure out what the damn thing is yet?" I grumbled as I got to them.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy squealed.

"I'm fine." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"We tested some stones onto the force field while you were away." Gray answered my previous question. "It seems like the barrier uses electricity to immobilize anyone who tries to pass into the town."

"Ah." I tried to sound like I knew what he was talking about. "Right! Well, I guess something strange really _is_ happening around here. Too bad I can't just pummel the damn barrier." I glared at the blockade in frustration. "What're we supposed to do now?"

Gray shrugged. "I suppose we report to Erza and the girls."

I shuddered. Erza was a frightening force of nature. I wondered how she would react to the news. _Something_ was happening around here, and none of us knew exactly what it was.

We started walking back to the girls when suddenly, I heard a thunderous racket from above. The three of us looked up to see a massive shadow come over us. The creature looked very similar to the synthetic dragon we defeat a few months ago. It was much smaller than Igneel, though, who was once larger than the entire forest.

Igneel…

I remembered the fierce Fire dragon with nostalgia. A part of me was excited by this unknown creature appearing, and the other part was frightened by what this could mean.

The dragon landed with a loud boom, destroying some trees nearby. The crack of the trees mixed with the thunder of it's landing created such a loud reverberation, my ears continue to echo with the noise even after the it ended.

Before us lay a dark green dragon, talons plunged into the earth and canines bared at us. It's scales gleamed in the afternoon light.

It was absolutely bewitching.

Happy, Gray, and I stared dumbstruck at the creature until it roared with an earsplitting sound, waking us from our stupor. The dragon charged toward us with unnatural and enthusiastic vigor.


End file.
